choose me or her?
by DevilFujoshi
Summary: cinta segitiga antara Lay, Si uho dan Ji Kyung... siapa yang harus dipilih Suho? lay kekasihnya, atau Ji Kyung selingkuhannya? dont be silent reader, please review
1. Chapter 1

**Choose me or Her…**

**BY: DevilFujoshi-sama**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Summary: seperti apa itu cinta sejati? Cinta sejati adalah dimana dua orang yang saling mencintai dan percaya pada satu sama lain. SuLay, OCC, Typo, dan banyak kekurangan lainnya.**

**Main couple: SuLay Slight! SuhoOc**

**-x-**

**Ready~!**

**Start!**

Malam sebelum natal, 23-12-20xx

Zhang Yi Xing atau sering dipanggil Lay, seorang mahasiswa dari Universitas Seoul yang saat ini tengah menatap pintu kamarnya, apa yang ia tunggu? Oh, mari kita liat di meja kecil sebelah tempat tidur, tampak sebuah figura yang memperlihatkan gambarnya dan kekasih, tahukah kalian di balik foto itu? Lay menggapai figura itu dan membuka figura itu tampak sebuah foto kecil tapi cukup melukai Lay, Foto kekasihnya yang memeluk seorang wanita berambut _brunett_ gadis itu tak lain adalah Lee Ji Kyung, sahabatnya di Universitas yang beda fakultas dengannya. Kenapa foto itu bisa ada? Jawabannya adalah sahabat kekasihnya, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak sengaja melihat kekasihnya berjalan bersama Ji Kyung dengan sangat mesra.

CKREK!

Pintu kamarnya langsung terbuka, menampakkan sosok pria, pria itu tak lain adalah kekasihnya. Kim Joomyun atau Suho. Lay cepat-cepat menutup matanya dan berpura-pura tidur.

"Chagi, Kau sudah tidur?" Tanya Suho pelan namun masih terdengar oleh Lay, Suho segera mengganti pakaian-nya dengan piyama sutra berwarna hitam. Dan, segera naik ketempat tidur, sungguh berbelanja dengan Ji Kyung membuatnya kelelahan. Dan tertidur sambil memeluk pinggang ramping kekasih tersayangnya,

Dan, tahukah kau Suho, saat ini Lay sudah muak dengan semua permainanmu?

At Morning…

Suho terbangun akan bau harum yang masuk kedalam indra penciumannya, ia tahu pasti kekasihnya tengah memasak sarapan untuknya. Langsung ia berlari kekamar mandi, dan berpakaian. Di dapur ia melihat kekasihnya tengah memasak makanan kesukaannya,

"_Morning, Love_" ucapnya dengan nada seromantis mungkin,

"oh, pagi Suho" balas Lay dengan senyum yang Suho sebut "Sweet Smile in Morning",

"hari kau masak apa?" Tanya-nya dengan nada lembut,

"um, spagetti kesukaanmu saja. Maaf aku gak bisa masak banyak, persediaan makanan kita habis. Jadi, aku mau belanja untuk keperluan kita." Kata Lay sambil melepas celemek berwarna biru itu,

"sudah lama kita kita jalan bersama, bagaimana kalau kutemani kau berbelanja?" Lay tampak berpikir, dan mengangguk pelan.

"baiklah, kita pergi sekarang, _my princess_?" Tanya Suho dengan nada seduktif,

At Supermarket…

Pasangan SuLay tengah berbelanja terlihat sangat mesra, sesekali Suho memeluk pinggang ramping Lay dan terkadang mengganggunya saat sedang berbelanja.

"Suho-hyung, bisa kau ambilkan kopi?" Suho mengangguk dan langsung pergi ke rak kopi sesuai apa yang dikatakan sang kekasih. Tak, sengaja ia bertemu Ji Kyung yang juga sedang mengambil kopi dengan merek sama yang diambil Suho.

"ah, Suho oppa… kau sedang apa disini?" Tanya JiKyung dengan wajah cerah,

"aku? Aku sedang belanja sepertimu, bagaimana kalau kubantu kau berbelanja?" Tanya Suho, JiKyung langsung mengangguk semangat. Dan, Lay yang ada dibelakangnya hanya bisa berpura-pura tidak melihatnya dan pergi dari sana,

Lay cepat-cepat pergi ke kasir dan pergi dari Supermarket itu menggunakan Bus, ia tidak mau lebih banyak luka lagi melihat kemesraan keduanya. Sampai di apartemen mereka –sebenarnya punya Suho, tapi Lay dipaksa tinggal bersamanya- dan mengemas baju untuk menginap dirumah orang tuanya selama seminggu. Ia tak perlu memasak makan siang buat Suho. Toh, mungkin orang itu makan siang bersama kekasih keduanya,

Lay langsung membawa barang-barangnya kedalam mobilnya, dan pergi dari tempat itu.

…Zhang House…

Sampainya di rumah keluarga Zhang, Lay disambut adiknya, Tao dan ibunya. "Lay, tumben sekali kau datang berkunjung? Ada apa, sampai mau main kesini?" sapa Mrs. Zhang dengan hangat,

"apa aku kesini salah? Aku hanya mau menginap dan bertemu dengan keponakan kecilku," balas Lay dengan senyum. Yup, adik Lay, Tao kini sudah mempunyai anak laki-laki kembar. Kalian pasti bingung bagaimana seorang laki-laki bisa hamil? Oke, biar saya jelaskan. Itu karena keluarga Zhang mempunyai kelebihan yaitu, sebagian keturunan Laki-laki mereka mempunyai rahim, dan bisa melahirkan.

"siapa yang datang ibu?" Tanya seorang pria yang dikenal sebagai Wu YiFan atau Kris, suami Tao. "oh, kau Lay, jarang sekali kau mau berkunjung.." sapa Kris,

"memangnya aku salah datang kerumahku sendiri? Dan, mau sampai kapan kalian membiarkan aku diluar?" Lay mem-pout bibirnya (#kyaaa! Kawaaaiii!),

"heheheheh, mian Lay ge. Ayo masuk, pasti si kembar rindu pada paman cantiknya" goda Tao,

"aku tidak cantik Tao-ie," Lay langsung masuk keruang Keluarga, disana ada anak kembar Tao dan Kris, Wu Fei dan dan Wu Zia serta, ayah Lay, .

"paman Lay!" teriak si kembar saat melihat Lay dan memeluk pria ber-dimple itu dengan erat,

"hei, kalian jangan memeluk pamanmu se-erat iitu, nanti dia tidak bisa bernapas." Nasehat Tao pada anak-anaknya, kedua anaknya hanya memberi tanda _peace_ serta senyum lebar mereka. "kami hanya rindu pada paman Lay. Ne, hari ini kita jadi latihan dance kan?" Tanya Wu Fei, Lay tersenyum dan mengangguk, "tapi paman mau taruh barang dan mandi dulu, besok pagi-pagi kita latihan oke?" kata Lay dan dua anak kembar itu langsung mengangguk ceria,

_SuLay apartemen_

Suho memasuki, apartemennya, ia memperhatikan di apartemen itu seperti tidak ada siapa-siapa. Ia melihat, kertas kecil yang ada di meja makan. Bertuliskan "_aku pulang kerumah orangtua-ku selama seminggu, bahan makanan sudah ada. Karena kupikir kamu makan siang diluar jadi aku tidak memasak , maaf hyung. Aku ingin menjernihkan pikiranku, jadi tolong jangan ganggu aku,_" begitulah isi kertas kecil itu, tapi yang sedang ada dipirkan Suho, apa yang membuat kekasihnya tidak ingin diganggu?

"hah, jadi selama seminggu aku harus makan sendiri? Oh, kenapa tidak menyuruh JiKyung menginap disini?" pikir Suho, Suho mengabil ponselnya dan menghubungi JiKyung.

"Halo, JiKyung-ah, aku sedang sendirian di apartemenku. Kau mau menginap disini?"

"…"

"baguslah, gomawo _my Princess JiKyung_" rayu Suho, tanpa ia sadar semuanya tindakannya direkam kamera cctv yang sengaja dipasang diam-diam oleh Lay. Alasannya? Sudah jelas untuk bukti perselingkuhan mereka, bukan hanya didapur, dikamar Suho, dan ruangan lainnya, termasuk kamar mandi.

30 menit…

"aku sudah sampai Suho oppa," teriak JiKyung dengan suara cempreng yang mampu menyakiti kuping author,

"baiklah, karena kau sudah sampai. Maukah, kau memasak untukku? Aku sangat kelaparan saat ini," rengek Suho sambil memeluk JiKyung dari belakang, gadis manis itu hanya tertawa melihat tingkah manja Suho.

"baru ditinggal beberapa menit sudah mulai manja, eoh?" kekeh JiKyung, "baiklah, karena aku hari ini sangat baik. Aku akan memasak makanan kesukaanmu, bagaimana?" Suho mengangguk cepat,

Baiklah, karena author kasiahan dengan para reader yang tengah mengamuk melihat kemesraan mereka, jadi kita pindah ke rumah keluarga Zhang, dimana Lay tengah membantu Ibu dan adiknya memasak. Semua masakan selesai, mereka langsung berkumpul di meja makan untuk makan bersama,

Suasana disana tampak hangat dan damai, disana. Sampai selesai makan mereka tampak begitu tenang bercanda dengan yang lainnya. dan yang pasti dikediaman keluraga Zhang tampak tenang dan bahagia.

.. 1 minggu kemudian ..

Lay mulai terlihat seperi biasa, kuliah dengan teratur dan pulang selalu tepat waktu, sudah saatnya ia pulang ke apartemen yang sudah pasti ada Suho dan JiKyung disana. Dengan, tenang Lay membuka pintu apartemen-nya, dan masuk pelan-pelan kekamarnya tanpa ada suara, ia mengintip kekamar Suho, benar dugaan Lay. Ditempat tidur itu ada Suho dan JiKyung yang tidur sambil berpelukkan dan _topless_, karena Lay orang yang baik. Ia tidak ingin mengganggu keduanya dan mengambil kamera yang sudah ia siapkan.

Lay langsung masuk kekamarnya dan mengecek isi dari semua kamera itu, dan semua bukti perselingkuhan Suho sudah terbukti. Mulai dari masak bersama, makan bersama, nonton bersama, bahkan sampai hubungan intim mereka semua sudah terekam dengan jelas. Lay yang menonton itu mulai mengeluarkan air matanya, ia dan Suho bahkan tak pernah semesra itu.

Lay terus menahan tangisnya, sampai video itu selesai. Ia mengkopi semua video itu ke laptopnya, ia membutuhkannya sampai saat itu tiba, dan video ini akan menjadi bukti akhir hubungan mereka. Lay terus berdiam diri dikamarnya, seakan dikamar itu tidak ada siapa-siapa, tak lupa ia mengunci kamarnya.

Setelah JiKyung pulang dari apartemen Suho, Lay berpura-pura ia baru pulang dari rumahnya, Suho yang melihat Lay sudah pulang langsung memeluk Lay dan mengucapkan selamat datang pada Lay dengan mesra. Lay menatap mata Kaname, dimata itu, terpancar rasa kelelahan, ketakutan, dan kebohongan yang ingin ia sembunyikan.

"kau menyembunyikan sesuatu Suho hyung?" Tanya Lay memecahkan suasana canggung itu, Suho mulai terlihat berusaha menutupi sesuatu, yang sudah pasti Lay tahu apa itu. "emm, tak ada, apa aku terlihat seperti menutupi sesuatu?" Tanya Suho dengan memaksa senyuman, _'ya, dan itu tentang perselingkuhanmu'_ jawab Lay dalam hati, "emm, ya kalau kubilang seperti itu." Jawab Lay,

Lay memperhatikan di leher Suho tampak ada kiss mark disana, Lay memasang tampang tidak melihatnya. Lalu mengajak Suho masuk kamar, dan mengajak Suho Tidur –karena JiKyung pulangnya malam-. Selama sebulan mereka tidak bebicara dan hari itu adalah ulang tahun Suho, sesuai rencana Lay. Hari ini ia akan memberikan hadiah yang tak akan dilupakan Suho sekaligus ucapan selamat tinggal.

…pagi hari di ulang tahun Suho…

Tampak dua sejoli ini sedang berada didapur, Suho yang tengah menatap Lay yang memasak sarapan pagi mereka, dan Lay yang tengah mencicipi masakan buatannya. Lay berbalik menatap Suho sambil berkata,

"Suho hyung, karena kau Ulang tahun hari ini. Aku akan memberikan hadiahmu nanti malam jam 12, jadi temui aku di seoul tower-emang ada?, udah adakan aja- ne?" ucap Lay dengan senyum manis yang dipaksakan, Suho mengangguk dengan senang, ia sudah berpikir bahwa hadiah apa yang akan di berikan Lay, mulai dari yang normal sampai yang tidak normal (you know what I mean?).

"ne, Lay-ah… karena aku ulang tahun hari ini, aku punya beberapa permintaan." Suho mulai mendorong Lay ke meja makan, lalu mulai mencium bibir berwarna pink seperti bunga sakura itu, "aku mau bibir ini, pipi ini, leher ini, tubuh ini, sampai yang ini" lalu Suho menyentuh kejantanan mungil Lay yang mulai tegak, Lay mulai mendorong Suho.

"jangan sekarang Suho hyung, nanti hadiahnya gak jadi kuberikan kalau kau menyerang sekarang.." kata Lay sambil mem-pout bibir merah-nya. Dengan cepat Suho mengecup bibir itu,

"kau tahu, kalau seperti itu. Kau membuatku ingin memakan-mu," goda Suho, yang membuat pipi Lay memerah. Lay mulai menjauhkan dirinya,

"huh, kalau lama-lama aku disini. Bisa-bisa aku dimakan oleh Singa" ejek Lay, Suho merengut melihatnya, "Lay-ah! Apa maksudmu dengan Singa?"

**END#ditabok SuLay shipper#**

**Eh, maksudnya TBC!**

**a/n: mian GaJe.. pendek, abal, dll**

**ini akibat sakit kepala mikirin FF KaiSoo.. =="a**

**kapan KaiSoo dibuat NC lagi? Jawabannya, tunggu sampai saya dapat ide… atau ada yang mau kasih ide? =w=+**

**please Review… ^^V**


	2. Chapter 2

**Choose me or Her…**

**BY: DevilFujoshi-sama**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Summary: seperti apa itu cinta sejati? Cinta sejati adalah dimana dua orang yang saling mencintai dan percaya pada satu sama lain. SuLay, OCC, Typo, dan banyak kekurangan lainnya.**

**Main couple: SuLay Slight! SuhoOc**

**-x-**

**Ready~!**

**Start!**

**Chap 2**

Setelah ucapan Lay di apartemen mereka. Lay mengajak Suho untuk makan malam bersama sebagai perayaan ulang tahunnya di sebuah restoran mahal yang sudah disewa oleh Lay. Suho datang dengan pakaian yang sangat rapi, bahkan bau parfum kelas atas dapat tercium di tubuhnya, ditambah wajah tampannya yang terlihat sangat menawan sebagai nilai tambahan untuk kesan dewasa dirinya, di restoran itu ia mencari kekasihnya yang ber-dimple itu, hingga matanya tengah melihat sosok namja cantik itu yang tengah duduk manis didekat sebuah kaca yang mengarah ke pantai. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju namja itu dan tersenyum hangat melihat betapa bahagianya di saat itu. Namja ber-diple itu membalas senyum Suho dengan senyum dimple yang menurut Suho sangat cantik itu.

._.

Saat tengah asik makan malam suara handphone yang berasal dari Lay bordering mengganggu acaranya, hingga Lay menjawab telpon itu setelah mendapat ijin dari sang namjachigu,

"yobosseyo?" ucap Lay, wajahnya terlihat tegang. Suho menatap Lay dengan tatapan bingung, kenapa kekasihnya terlihat sangat tegang seperti itu?

"…"

"ne, semua sudah saya persiapkan, anda bisa masuk sekarang" ucap Lay pada orang yang di telpon itu,

PIK

Setelah mematikan sambungan telpon itu dari pintu masuk muncul seorang wanita yang Suho dan Lay sangat kenal, sahabat sekaligus kekasih kedua Suho Lee Ji Kyung. Gadis itu datang dengan gaun malam yang terlihat sangat elegan dan terlihat sangat menawan, dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki terlihat sangat indah. Suho terus menatap gadis itu hingga ia tak sadar bahwa Lay menatapnya dengan tatapan tersenyum yang dipaksakan. Hingga Lay mulai angkat bicara, "Ji Kyung-ah, duduklah.. mari kita rayakan acara makan malam ini, dan Suho hyung saengil chukka hamnida, ini hadiahmu jangan dibuka sampai di apartemen ne," ucap Lay sambil memberikan sebuah CD pada Suho.

Hingga acara makan malam itu terus berlanjut hingga tanpa sadar, bahwa salah satu dari mereka telah menangis dalam hati. Setelah acara makan malam itu, JiKyung, diantar pulang oleh Suho karena alasan bahwa bisa berbahaya bila seorang wanita pulang sendirian malam-malam, Lay memaklumi hal itu. Lay memutuskan untuk segera berkemas dan pindah dari apartemen Suho sebelum Suho pulang, karena hal ini memang sudah ia rencanakan meski menyakitkan hatinya asal Suho bahagia ia rela harus tersakiti, setelah yakin bahwa barang-barangnya sudah ia kemas, segera ia pindahkan barang-barangnya ke bagasi mobil. Dan menunggu kepulangan Suho.

._.

Setelah lamanya menunggu Suho akhirnya kembali pulang. Lay yang menyadari itu langsung mengahampiri Suho, "ge, aku mau pulang dulu ne? orangtua-ku ingin membicarakan hal penting.." kata Lay, Suho menatap Lay bingung.

"bukankah seminggu yang lalu kamu sudah pulang kerumah orang tuamu?"

"ne, tapi kali ini sangat penting! Ini urusan mendadak.." ucap Lay terburu-buru,

Suho menghela napas, "baiklah, aku mengerti hati-hati ya.. kalau mau pulang hubungi aku" kata Suho sambil mengecup pipi dimple Lay, Lay hanya mengangguk kecil.

._.

Setelah kepergian Lay dari apartemen mereka, Suho pergi kekamarnya untuk mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya, ia teringat dengan CD yang diberi Lay untuknya. Rasa penasaran Suho mulai tumbuh, Suho menyalakan DVD dan memasukka CD itu. Saat film sudah mulai betapa terkejutnya bahwa isi dari CD itu adalah video aktivitasnya bersama Ji Kyung di apartemennya.

Dan betapa terkejutnya lagi, ada sebuah pesan video dari Lay dengan wajah penuh air mata dan muka memerah di akhir video itu,

"_aku sudah mengetahui semua rahasiamu, kau tidak perlu membohongiku, aku rela melepasmu hanya untuk kebahagiaanmu. Meski hatiku hancur karena perselingkuhanmu aku tidak apa, aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke Canada untuk melanjutkan kuliahku disana. Selamat tinggal Suho, semoga kita bertemu lagi di waktu yang akan datang… bahagialah dengan kekasihmu ne,"_

Dan sekejap video itu habis, Suho terus menatap layar yang hanya memperlihatkan gambar hitam, matanya perlahan-lahan mengeluarkan air mata. Semakin lama semakin deras, hingga akhirnya ia sadar bahwa ia sudah kehilangan kekasihnya, orang yang menjadi bagian hidupnya.

._.

Di bandara Incheon, Lay menatap sendu tiket pesawat ditangannya, ia sudah sangat yakin dengan keputusannya untuk meninggalkan Suho. Entah kenapa hatinya berdenyut sakit mengingat keputusannya untuk meninggalkan Suho…

Rasa takut, sakit, bahkan terluka memenuhi setiap sudut hati kecilnya, jika ia bisa mengulang waktu, ia ingin tahu apa kesalahan yang ia buat sehingga Suho berselingkuh dengan sahabat baiknya?

Lay POV

Aku terus menatap tiket pesawat yang ada ditanganku, hatiku berdenyut sakit saat menatap tiket ini. Ada sedikit keraguan padaku, antara takut dan sedih. Takut mengulang hal yang sama, tapi disisi lain aku sedih harus meninggalkan Suho. Andai waktu bisa diputar, bisakah aku melihat letak kesalahanku pada Suho? Tuhan, apa salahku hingga kau memberiku cobaan seperti ini?

Lay POV off

Disaat Lay tengah menanti pesawat sambil merenungi keputusannya lagi, tanpa ia sadar namja yang tengah ia pikirkan ada dibelakangnya, perlahan dengan pasti namja itu mendekati Lay, lalu memeluk tubuh yang rapuh itu.

"kau mau kemana, Lay chagi?" ucap pria itu yang ternyata adalah Suho,

Lay terkejut mendengar suara pria berwajah angelic itu, Suho menatap Lay dengan senyum angelic-nya. "sudah pintar berbohong ya, tapi sayangnya aku tidak akan termakan kebohonganmu itu…" Lay menatap Suho dengan tatapan bagaimana-kau-bisa-tahu?.

"Setelah kau pergi, aku menonton kaset CD yang kau berikan itu. Lalu, tanpa sengaja aku melihat sebuah kertas yang merupakan kopian tiket pesawat milikmu. Jadi tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung kesini." Jelas Suho, Lay hanya melongo tak percaya bagaimana bisa pria ini setelah pergi seharian harus pergi lagi hanya untuk menemuinya.

"la-lalu… kenapa kau kesini?" Tanya Lay sedikit ragu,

"karena, aku ingin mengehentikan keinginan kekasihku pergi jauh dariku. Sudah cukup kau kuliah disini, tidak usah jauh sampai ke Kanada." Ucap Suho terlihat tenang, namun jika kalian perhatikan baik nada bicaranya ia terlihat sangat hancur, mengetahui kekasihnya memutuskan untuk pergi darinya.

"tapi, di sana universitas kedokterannya bagus. Aku hanya ingin melanjutkan impianku menjadi dokter.." ucap Lay lemah, Suho memeluk Lay erat.

"kalau kau ingin pergi berjanjilah, jangan lupakan aku, siapa pun yang menyukaimu katakan pada mereka bahwa kau milik Kim Joonmyeon. Dan setelah selesai, kembalilah. Aku menunggumu, dan kita akan menikah secepatnya." Ucap Suho yang terdengar lirih di telinga Lay.

"la-lau… bagaimana dengan Ji Kyung?" Tanya Lay bingung,

"dia hanya pemuas nafsu… di bukan apa-apa untukku, yang terpenting untukku adalah dirimu dan kebahagiaan kita berdua.." ucap Suho lalu mengecup pipi tirus Lay,

Lay hanya menatap wajah Suho yang tengah menahan tangis itu, "aku ijinkan kau pergi… tapi jangan lupa kabarkan aku tentang keadaanmu. Sering-seringlah pulang saat liburan, aku akan sangat merindukanmu" Suho lalu mencium bibir Lay dengan lembut dan penuh kasih saying, tanpa nafsu.

"aku juga akan sangat merindukanmu Suho, pasti… tunggu aku 5 tahun lagi, lalu mari kita menikah dan hidup bahagia" ucap Lay senang lalu memeluk Suho erat, Suho pu membalasnya dengan yang serupa hingga tanpa mereka sadari pesawat yang akan membawa Lay pergi telah datang.

"_perhatian kepada penumpang peasawat Canadian Air, harap segera menaiki pesawat. Kami ulangi, kepada penumpang pesawat Canadian Air harap segera menaiki pesawat"_

"sepertinya, aku harus benar-benar melepasmu untuk menggapai impianmu.." Lay menatap Suho, "aku pasti akan secepatnya pulang. Tunggu aku," dan pada saat itulah hari terakhir Suho melihat Lay.

"aku akan menunggumu kapanpun… aku janji,"

**END**

**XOXO_GROWL_WOLF**

**Omari**

5 tahun kemudian….

"hah, dimana dia?" keluh seorang namja berdimple, tiba-tiba seseorang menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya,

"tebak, ini siapa?" ucap namja yang menutup matanya itu,

Merasa familiar dengan suara itu namja berdiple itu menebaknya, "Suho ge?" namja berdimple itu membalikkan badannya dan menemukan namja lainnya yang berwajah angelic itu,

Namja berdimple yang bernama Lay itu langsung memeluk namja berwajah angelic itu, "aku pulang Suho ge!" ucapnnya riang,

"selamat datang kembali Kim-Zhang- Yixing," balas namja yang dipanggil Suho itu,

**THE REAL END**

**a/n: gak bisa bilang apa-apa… ini hasil meras otak habis-habisan, sungguh jika merasa ini gantung bilang ya?... kritik, saran dan review dibutuhkan.. ^^**

**semuanya terima kasih sudah banya mereview FF ini walau akhirnya sangat mengecewakan… ^^"a**


End file.
